1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection member including a layer of fixed cholesteric liquid crystal phase. The present invention also relates to a projection screen, a combiner, and a heat shield member which include the reflection member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Layers of fixed cholesteric liquid crystal phases are known as layers exhibiting so-called selective reflection as properties of selectively reflecting any one of right circularly polarized light or left circularly polarized light in specific wavelength ranges, and there have thus far been proposals of using layers of fixed cholesteric liquid crystal phases as reflection members such as projection screens using the above-described function (for example, JP1993-107660A (JP-H05-107660A) and JP2005-3823A).